Leave a little light on
by Daringu2dance4me
Summary: Kai Leng wasn't always the heartless cold assassin. Once he had a sister who was adophted to his family but loved her way too much, Then he left her alone to long, Now he let's she works on the Normandy. Once, then and now that's when and how they meet. But he is ordered to kill her, but wil he listen? Kind of a tester will continue if people are interested
1. Chapter 1

_Present day._

_Planet Earth _

_Reaper domination in progress_.

_"Evacuation near completion, Earth has fallen! I repeat all remaining ships Evacuate the planet! Earth is lost!"_

Sen grabbed the plant and headed back onto the ship, she was stopped by a fellow jumper.

"Sen did you get what you wanted?," They asked. Sen looked at them and nodded. "Because I swore you missed the most important thing about this mission" They said and climbed up in the hanger leaving Sen confused.

She looked out at the landscape and breathed deep. He was out there. Somewhere. Maybe. Just maybe. Someday he'd come. She just needed to be patient. She just needed to let him find her. He always found her. Even when she didn't want him to he always did. Even when she couldn't find him. She saw the shuttle about to take off and turned entering not looking back, she never looked back. Nor would she start to. That would make her what she wanted to be, not what she had to be.

* * *

_Twenty two years ago_

"I don't understand key members of Cerberus have looked at the subject constantly her biotic abilities out pass all other subjects and the jumping tests is outstanding along with the biotics. She can pick up cars without even trying and move them around like block of Lego. Her jumping abilities we gave her are amazing. And at this age it shouldn't be possible." A scientist said watching the girl sit in a chair and pretended she couldn't hear them talk.

She had her eyes closed and was sweating from the heat in her body, even though the room was below temperature. She had felt like she had run a marathon but that just wasn't possible, there was no track to run, no place to hide. Four years old and left to die, what kind of person did this to kids? Sen quietly sighed trying to catch her breath, she was tied down to a chair and dangerously pale that it made her look like she was sick and hadn't slept in days.

Though she slept and was physically alright every time they bought her in there, she was always pale. They said it was a side effect from the operations they had performed, made her faster and stronger. They said it was a small price to pay her complexion for more abilities that suited their needs. She didn't want to do this ever.

They injected needles and made her drink pills into her blood making it more resistant, brain to make it stand more of her power and make her smarter and eyes, giving her better sight so she could see a person 300 feet away. It made her faster and more flexible, she could fight but only need to be trained.

"Are we seriously thinking of putting this subject in the field in fifteen-twenty years when it's ready?" One of the conservationists asked.

"The subject will be fine the worst that could happen has been taken care of and she doesn't know anything other than serving"

"What if she turns out like the other jumper subjects? What will happen then? Will she be insane or runaway? And if her father finds her? He sold her out and then wanted her back as soon as she was modified."

"It is a trained soldier she doesn't know or have anything else to live for other than this. It'll end up in this fight even if it dies in the process"

"She has had an AI planted in her head, top of the line to stop that from happening, even better from all our others she has an increased sense of luck. It's almost like Sen volunteered this chance of survival on her, dared it to try and kill her"

"Sen? When did the subject have a name?"

"It's something she chose when we talked...her chosen name… she likes it better than…"

"I don't care what _it_ likes doctor. Keep_ it _on a leash and under control!"

"Yes. But sir, technically we don't have control of the subject"

"Excuse me Doctor?"

"Well Mr Lawson. She has control of her own mind, and controls the power lurking within. Nothing can harness it without killing the subject and even then it wouldn't work. The power needs a host only suitable to Sen...it," They corrected himself.

"And_ it_ needs to be suitable for combat. Otherwise I have a question you need to answer doctor. What was the point of kidnapping a child and raising her to be a weapon?"

"She can't be just a weapon! Look at her, Sen might just be the key to my research in biotic studies and she might also- what was that?" Sen felt the ground rumble like an explosion had gone off.

Sen leaned against the chair and tried sensing out to what was around her. She felt and had nothing, why was she so tired? She hadn't done anything exhausting and yet…why was she so hot?

Sen tried again to unlock herself from the chair with her biotic power, she mind was slowly drooping away, someone was singing.

_Now you're on a winter's quay_

_Singing on this snowy day_

_Let thy sun be warm_

_And your heart is a sleeping picture drawn_

_On a wquayinter's _

She screamed, "SHUT UP!" She screamed again and again. "LET ME SLEEP! I WANT TO SLEEP! WHERE'S MY FATHER? I WANT MY FATHER!" She yelled at the group watching her in the chair.

They tried to knock her out with a drug she kicked them away from her like the screaming child cracking a tantrum she was, "SHUT UP! STOP TALKING! JUST STOP AND LET ME SLEEP! I WANT TO SLEEP!" she let her powers get out of control and flew everything, all the needles all the operating tools at them, attacking them, the blue aura around her berserk. Breaking her restraints she had more control of where she sent the objects.

One started pleading. "Sen we'll let you sleep, please just stop this! We'll let you sleep!" he was one his knees begging her to stop.

The door blew open and Sen covered her ears and slid down to the floor in a fetal position crying. "Go away!" she kept crying. "I just want to sleep" she cried at them all.

Sen felt someone cover her mouth and pull her up out of the room. She didn't care what they did, just as long as she slept! She heard gunfire but didn't care; she heard screaming and still didn't care. She just stopped.

They ditched her on the street of the planet, she ran around and blood started running down her head. She was so tired! Sen saw a boy about ten with Asian features like her slight ones, with matching black hair to her and grey soft eyes just like hers was, approach her as she stumbled he picked her up gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Shh it's okay. I'm going to take care of you. Let's get you somewhere safe" he said.

* * *

He took her away to a dojo, looked after her along with the residents there, they adopted her and called her a new member of their family. The boy's name was Kai Leng, he was a student at the martial arts dojo where they were living now. He was her brother, her protector, her family. Something she could barely remember having. Sen was heartbroken when he enlisted in the Alliance underage and left her alone at the dojo, she was happy when he visited though, he always tried to impress her.

She was fourteen when he was twenty, he stopped by to wish her a happy birthday, as Kai Leng entered he saw her on the mats versing another student, he bowed to the sensei of the dojo as asked who Sen was versing. A new boy was the answer Kai Leng watched as he ran at her and she flipped him over her shoulder and placing her feet in the correct positions to stop him.

He pulled her off as Sen landed on her back she flipped herself into a backwards somersault until she was in a crouching position, this time Sen started running at the boy as he went to slam her to the ground she jumped above on his shoulder's like they did in circus before jumping off behind him, into a three point landing sweeping at the opponents kneecaps bringing him to the ground.

"Stop!" The Sensei cried out ending the match.

The two got up and respectfully bowed to each other, Sen grabbed her small tunnel bag at the side of the room taking off the top of her gee. She had a dark navy blue tank top underneath that gave her body a very curvasious look.

"Sen" Kai Leng called enough for her to hear. Sen turned with her straight layered black hair flaring around her face framing it perfectly.

"Kai!" She cried out running to hug him, Kai Leng swung her around in his arms before setting her back down.

"I heard you chose a last name?" He questioned her, she giggled a bit before nodding. "What is it?"

"Ichiro, I'm Sen Ichiro now! I have a last name and it means bright lights of the morning sky!" Sen answered. "So if my protector isn't there at least I have a candle shining out for him on the horizon" She said.

Kai Leng smiled. "Sen? I need to discuss something with you" He pulled her outside. Sen's once grey eyes now gone a deep startling blue over time, Sen's hair still stayed dark black, her matching asian features had changed and became a bit more visible if someone looked at the two they would rightfully assume that they were brother and sister.

"Can we get a gelato first?" Over the ten years they had known each other Sen had developed a love for the sweet ice cream like dessert. He nodded as they hurried to a little stand getting two of the sweet meal, Sen smiled as she dug into hers determined to eat it. "So what's the deal?" She questioned smiling like no tomorrow. It cheered him up even on the darkest of days and this was the darkest of days, out of all the foolish things they could use against him, it was her! They were using her!

"I received an offer and I need your opinion" He calmly said.

"From the Alliance?" Sen questioned. He knew this would turn bad, after he found her and told her she was a Cerberus lab rat she wouldn't budge and hated them with every instinct in her body.

"Not from them exactly" Kai Leng said.

"Who?" She questioned.

Kai bit his lip, if he told her he would lose her if he didn't she wouldn't know and might find out years later on. But then he might be dead so it wouldn't make a difference, Sen never pitied or was angry with the dead only the living.

"It's a special op group who are involved with Alliance but are independent. They pay good, especially for your education and it's what I want to do" Kai Leng explained.

"Then do it, if it's what you want then that's what you were born to do. Now come on and save me from this hell!" She gestured around at the streets.

"Some day Sen I promise we won't live here" Kai Leng said for the last time she would see him in ten years face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sen Ichiro age 16_

Sen smiled packing her clothes away from her last holiday, there was a knock at her small room. She felt her paper thin slide door open and she, as custom, bowed. "Sensei what can I do for you?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled a boy in she didn't recognise which was hard because she had been living at the dojo since she was four years old. "This is Daniel Shepard. Dan, this is Sen Ichiro, she's yourr guide follow everything she says and you will be setteled in no time. Daniel is on Alliance scolarship for training and Sen is bording here under bed and board"

Sensie left and Sen beamed at him. "He's usually that blunt. I'm Sen Kai Ichiro, Sen for short." She properly introduced herslef.

"Daniel Shepard" The boy smiled back at her, Sen noticed the small tattoo on his arm. That was the Tenth Street Reds tattoo, well this was going to be interesting. "Pleasure's all mine and please call me Shepard"

* * *

_Sen Ichiro age 25 _

Sen rolled her shoulders in her military fantigues. Shepard's trial would be coming up soon, she knew it well, they kept in contact over the years since he had first arrived at the dojo when she was sixteen, brushing a strand of her black straight her bheind her ear she stood at attention as Anderson walked down the hall with Shepard's guard James Vega was it? And in tow Shepard arguing with him. Shepard stopped short a bit gobbsmacked makiing her slightly chuckle

She smirked and waved a little holding her three middle fingers on her right hand over Sen's heart. The used this symbol to tell each other they had something going on. Shepard nodded doing the same quickly lowering it. Sen walked up to Anderson delivering her report.

"Master Chief Ichiro, this is Commander Shepard. You two have met before I take it fron the hand signal?" Anderson questioned.

Sen nodded and smiled. "That's how we told each other it is time to cause trouble" Sen responed.

"Sen you were the one who decided a frying pan and a lamp wouldn't light an office on fire. And you were wrong" Shepard teased crossing his arms.

"Hey you lit the same office on fire a week later with a lantern! So don't you get started on my cooking habits!" Sen stuck her tounge out. They continued walking, until they were stopped outside.

"So?" Shepard whispered to her.

"I can't tell you" She mumlbed back.

Shepard looked up at somone or some people. "Ashley, Kaiden" Shepard startled.

A man and a woman looked up at the two, Sen elbowed Shepard who glared at her, in the stomach to stop him gaping. "How did it go in there?" Anderson asked.

"I can never tell with them Sir, right now I'm just wiating for what comes next" The woman responded. Sen knew what would happen, they would try to disgrace Shepard until there was nothing left, she turned to Shepard who was going nervious. Being a soldier was all he knew.

"Don't be nervous. Trust me your the best soldier they have and there is no way I am letting them have Insanity as a charge against you without me geting it first" Sen lightened the mood.

"Thanks Sen" He rolled his eyes. "Nice to know my best friend is not exactly helpful when she is crazy" Vega walked up to her as Shepard was called into the chambers.

"You know the commander?" Vega asked.

"I used to" The man before said.

"I lived with him" Sen admitted. The trio looked at her surprised.

"What?" The woman asked.

"I lived with Dan for a few years, we're good friends" She smiled a little. "He didn't tell you? We used to pull each others hair for days on end"

Sen had to seperate herself as she got a raised brow from Shepard as to where she was going. "I have to head to the Normandy and check on the big guns. I'll come and see you late if I can" Sen dismissed herself.

She barely made it out of the building when it rocked knocking her to the ground her arm caught her weight when she fall but Sen knocked her head causing an impact and bleeding on her forehead, Sen gripped the nearest thing her height as she stood up slowly, everything was blurry and a mess. The outside on the building had collapsed She ran to the nearest bunker full of weapons while grabbing a riffle.

She turned to head out before someone caught her steadying her balance. "Woah there"

"Hi, lend a hand?" She threw her riffle at him as they ran to the Normandy as all hell broke loose.

* * *

Sen clenched her hands as Shepard told her to wait and she wasn't going to wait while he got himself shot at. A beep came from her Omni tool. She went to a private area on the ship and answered quickly, her old master was the one looking to talk to her.

"Sensei?" She questioned.

"Don't trust your brother" Was all she got.


End file.
